


I Missed You

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Female Reader, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Reader is jealous, Scissoring, Smut, Squirting, Uncharted 4, Vaginal Fingering, chloe frazer lemon, chloe frazer smut, chloe frazer x reader, face riding, reader has some trust issues, uc4, uncharted lemon, uncharted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Chloe returns home from an adventure with Nadine. Reader is jealous of Chloe's friendly relationship with Nadine. They talk it over and sexy times happen.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Reader, Chloe Frazer/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I am thirsty for Chloe and this storyline made sense to me. Not exactly original lol

It's been a while since you've seen your girlfriend, Chloe Frazer. Her and Nadine Ross had ventured out on their own adventure. Her arms felt like home the second you hugged her when she returned. You didn't want to let her go.

You didn't exactly like Nadine. It's not that you hated her, she seemed like a nice person. In fact, you were jealous that Chloe was on this adventure with her for so long. Chloe had invited you, even though she knows that you're not the type to go on adventures like that. You're more of a 'go to the grocery store to find new foods to try' adventurer.

Honestly, you were surprised that Chloe would ever date someone like you. You're the complete opposite of her - a quiet, soft spoken, homebody. It's not that Chloe couldn't be those things, but she was loud and on the go more often than not. 

You both would do something the other wanted to do on occasion. Either you'd get her to stay in for the weekend and binge watch a new series, or she would get you to go for a hike to a new place she found out about online.

You make each other happy, you love each other, and that's all that's mattered to you two.

\---

The both of you giggle about a joke she told as you walk into your house you bought together.

It was something you both worked hard for. Well, sort of. Chloe could hold a stable job, but she was on the go so much that she didn't have one particular job for long. She's a good negotiator, so she was always welcome back when she returned home. Most of the money she made was from the, uh, "goods" she "borrowed" from her adventures. She would never have to pawn them. In fact, she tried that once with a vase that was rare. So rare, actually, that the pawn shop owner thought that it was fake, too good to be true. She was able to sell it in an online auction for more than what the pawn shop owner initially offered her, before he thought that it was a fake.

You worked two jobs. One full time as an administrative assistant for a law firm, and part time as a bank teller. The bank teller job was more of an off-on sort of job, given your full time job was busy and could become hectic when their business picked up more. The hiring manager at the bank was understanding and accepted that you could only work evenings some days, or a full day on a Saturday. 

However, with your jobs and her jobs combined, all of it was worth it and you were able to buy a house that accommodated for your lifestyles, and would fit all the treasures she might bring home. It took years of hard work and commitment. The second everything was settled with the final signing, you both knew it was a dream come true. And, after five years of dating, you figured it was time to actually live together.

\---

She sets down the two suitcases on the floor as you hang up the keys and your purse on their respective hooks.  
"Come here," she says, still a light giggle within her. 

You embrace each other in a long, warm hug. 

"I missed you," you tell her.

"I missed you, too." She breathes out. She sounds tired.

You back out of the hug. "Is everything okay?"

She nods and answers quickly, "Yeah!"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," she gives with a smile.

She makes her way over to the couch and plops down onto it, and you follow shortly behind, but sit in a chair across from the couch.

"Y'know," you start, "about Nadine, about what I said before you left-" 

Chloe knows exactly where this is going.

Before she had left, she, of course, told you what was going on, with who, and where she would be going. You never had an issue with Chloe going on these adventures, even though you did have the fear of her getting injured or killed, and you'd never know of it.

You trust her, you know that she would never cheat on you. Ever. Still, that fear was there, mainly because of the paranoia that someone you love so much would break your heart. Again.

When she left for this adventure, things were a bit bitter between you two. You gave her the cold shoulder and she did as well, but once that blew over after a day, you resumed talking. However, there was still that awkward tension that was hard to ignore, and it was noticeable within the both of you. Of course, you still loved each other, slept in the same bed, ate dinner together, and so on. 

You knew that you were in the wrong on that one but didn't know how, or when, to apologize. You feared that she wouldn't come back this time. Not because she got hurt or killed, but because she would just leave you like others have.

"Honey, stop, sweetheart. Don't. I- I know where you're going with this." She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "I'm not mad at you. I hate how we were just before I left, but it's not anything that we can't fix."

"Okay," you say quietly. You're afraid of confrontation, even when it is civil and needed.

"Listen, I can see why you have the fears that you do. I've been there before, you know that. I'd never say this until now, but I have the same fear that you do."

You're blown away by this confession. You know that she loves you, very much, but you didn't know that much.

"I couldn't do that to you. I should have let you meet Nadine first. I'm sorry that I didn't."

She looks you directly in the eyes and you can see that she's ashamed of herself.

All you knew about Nadine was what Chloe told you. 

Again, you never suspected Chloe of cheating on you. It just all added up to it, and topped off with your fear of her leaving you, it left you paranoid. It seemed like a recipe for disaster to you.

"Chloe, babe," you speak as you move from the chair to the couch, sitting next to her and holding her hands. "I can see why you're saying that, but you really wouldn't have t-"

"No, Y/N, I really should have done that. I know that you don't come on the adventures with me, but she's as much as a business partner to you as she is to me. If something were to happen to me, you'd have to be the one with the main information."

You nod your head, "Damn, yeah."

She made a very good point, one that you had never thought of, somehow. 

"I let you meet Nathan and Sam, so I should have let you meet Nadine."

You hum in approval with a nod.

"Is there any reason why you didn't let me meet her?"

Chloe shakes her head, "I really don't know." She sounds disappointed in herself.

She should be, but you're not mad with her. It's a lesson to learn.

"Hey, Y/N," her hand lifts your chin up, making you look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Your lips collide in a sweet kiss. Her hand travels from your chin to your cheek, cupping it and pulling you closer. The second kiss becomes heated. Your free hand on her thigh caresses her leg and you feel her squirm under your touch.

You notice, by the feel of the fabric, that she's wearing leggings. There's hardly anything as a barrier between your hand and her skin.

You let your hand touch and squeeze her thigh a bit more and you begin to feel the sighs she lets out through her nose. Her hand drops from your face to your breast. No bra, just a thin t-shirt with easy access. She gives a light squeeze at first then runs her thumb over your nipple. It's going to take a lot more than that to get you worked up.

Finally, you travel your hand up and up, slowly, getting closer to her core. You can feel the heat radiating off of her, you can tell that she's nearly ready for you.

She quickly pulls away and takes your shirt off, it all happens so fast. She pushes you back, causing you to lay down on the couch. Chloe is now on top of you as she kisses your neck. She works her way down and leaves love bites in her wake. 

As she is doing this, occupying your senses with the kisses, she makes quick work of removing your jeans. You only notice they're off when they're around your ankles before she tosses them onto the floor. 

You're nearly naked, just your panties left, and she is still fully clothed. Fuck, the way she looks right now? You could eat her up.

Her tongue is teasing your nipple as her hand fondles the other breast, pinching and lightly twisting the nipple. You let out a quiet moan, you don't want her to hear you, but she does. Her tongue flicks your nipple one last time before going to the other one and giving it the same treatment. 

Her hand reaches down and she gives slow rubs to your clit on the outside of your panties. The friction works you up even more, which eventually turns into your own wetness rubbing on your clit. She can feel you soaking through the fabric.

She decides that's enough of that and teases her way down, making eye contact with you the entire time.

Knowing that you're shy, and knowing just how much she can break you down in these moments, making your walls fall, turns her on. She loves that you allow her in like this. 

She kisses down a few inches, then licks back up another inch. It's all so much. Your skin is hot and your head is spinning. You just want her sucking on your clit right now.

She continues with her teasing and it feels like an eternity until she finally makes it to the hem of your panties. She pauses and looks up at you, your face a bright pink blush and she giggles at how cute you look when you're horny. But, my oh my, she is horny as fuck right now and is about to screw you into next week.

There is a shit eating grin on her face as she admires your sexual frustration.

"You ready for this, love?"

You sigh out heavily and throw your head back onto the couch cushion. 

"Yes, Chloe, yes!" 

She snickers to herself and nearly rips your panties off, flinging them behind her. She props your legs up, the crooks of your knees resting on her shoulders. She gently kisses your mound a few times before kissing down and gives attention to each thigh. Again, with the teasing! You love it, but you want to give her a playful slap for it! 

Each thigh gets kisses, sucks, bites, and licks on the inside. She is gingerly leaving her mark on you. Sure, no one else will see them, but they're reminders to both you and her of who you belong to. 

"Chloe, please. F-fuck. J-just... please!" you whine.

"What's it that you want, honey?"

"Please just eat my pussy already. Please, baby." 

There's a moment of silence before she says, "Only because you said please." You know that she's messing with you.

Her tongue lavishly licks through your folds and she eats you right up. Then, she probes her tongue just inside of your hole. The feeling makes your legs begin to shake. Her hands hold onto your thighs, her thumbs gently grazing over your soft skin.

She then brings her tongue up to your clit and licks lightly, too fucking lightly. It's like she's teasing you all over again. She knows exactly what she's doing, and she knows that it's driving you mad.

When she has you right where she wants you, she goes all in - her lips are wrapped around your clit. She sucks and flicks at the same time. Your hands grab onto the couch for dear life. Your legs tremble and clench around her neck. She doesn't give a damn and embraces the ecstasy that flows through your body. 

Your once soft whimpers turn into loud, heavy moans that fill the bottom floor of your house.

She gives your now swollen clit a rest and goes back to licking your cunt. It's like honey to her - so sweet and delicious. She pulls back to watch your juices slowly drip down. She refuses to let any go to waste, so she dives back in and laps it up, moaning at the taste, vibrating against you.

You have a white-knuckle death grip on the couch. You're sure your nails might punch holes through its thick fabric at any moment now.

Your legs still shake and tremble as she works wonders on you. Again, she puts her focus back on your clitoris, figuring that she's causing you to lose your mind this much. She might as well go big or go home

She inserts two fingers with ease as she sucks on your clit with no mercy. Her fingers fuck you with haste; in and out, in and out. Over and over as you bite your lip, clench your eyes shut, and yell her name.

"Fucks sake, Chloe! Chloe!!" 

One of your hands lets go of the couch and lands on her head. You grip her hair and keep her in place, not that she had any plans of going anywhere anytime soon. She knows what you want to do, so she lets you take over.

Chloe removes her fingers from you and hangs her mouth open with her tongue sticking out, ready for you to fuck her face.

Still with a serious grip on her hair, ensuring she won't move, you begin to move your hips up and down. Your pussy and clit are rubbing against her tongue as you move. Once in a while, your clit will come into contact with her upper lip, creating a beautiful sensation.

You fuck her mouth like this for a while until you become physically tired, and she takes it from there. She knows that you still have some left in you, and she wants every last bit of it.

She holds you down by your stomach with one hand as her other focuses on finger fucking you. She licks and sucks your clit some more, as well. She keeps the pace steady.

Before you know it, the knot that's been in your stomach is coming to a head, and quickly.

You stutter out a moan.

"Chloe, Chloe! I'm gonna cum!" 

She works faster on you and makes eye contact.

"Fuck, Chloe!" you shout as your eyes clamp shut and you throw your head back rather hard. She knows what this indicates.

She pulls her face away from her activities, as much as she hates too. But she wants to see just how sexy you are when you cum. 

The hand that she had on your stomach comes down and she uses two of her fingers to rub your clit. 

With her fingers still fucking you, you begin to cum.

You death grip the couch again. You shout her name at the top of your lungs as you climax.

"Ohh, that's my girl," she rewards. She fingers you and rubs your clit through your orgasm.

Your thighs feel soaked. You don't know what happened since your eyes were shut so damn tight.

"Fuck," you sigh out as you begin to come down from your high.

You open your eyes, vision a bit blurry. A few blinks and it's back to normal. 

You see that her arm is soaked, as is her shirt and the waistband of her leggings. Some was even on her chest and lower neck, hardly missing her face.

She pulls her fingers out of you and licks them clean, which is followed by, "You squirted, sweetie."

"Fuck," you throw your head back, "I did?"

"Mm-hmm. And I'll make you do it again." 

\---

She leads you up to your bedroom and throws you onto the queen size bed.

"Get comfortable, hun," she tells you with a sly smile.

She gives you a quick strip tease. The sight of her body has you ready to go again. You play with your clit as you watch her undress. You just want her to sit on your face, make you her bitch.

Chloe sees you playing with yourself and grins. She climbs onto the bed with you but doesn't lay down.

You're hoping your thoughts of what's to come next are correct. 

She swings her leg over your body, now straddling you, and scoots up. Now, her soaked cunt is above your face, nearly dripping. You are about to start eating her out, but just as you think about it, she starts to finger herself. 

She works herself up so much. It's so fucking sexy to you, you can't help but rub your clit even more, bringing yourself close to another orgasm. You love watching her pleasure herself, especially in this position. The thought of her cumming on your face or in your mouth makes you moan.

She moans, loudly, and you can tell that she's cumming. Her cum drips from her pussy and it slides down her finger. It lands on your lips and you lick it off, tasting her sweetness. She pulls her finger out, and now is your chance to eat her out.

You pull her down with force to sit on your face. The second her cunt is on your tongue is when she starts fucking your face. You love this. You love the way she moves. It makes you want to cum right now. You moan against her, both from the pleasure you're giving her and from your soaked finger gliding over your swollen clit. 

She continues riding your face for a few more minutes. She hops off and is now kneeling next to you.

You remove your hand from your activities and spread your legs for her. She climbs on top and begins to brush her clitoris against yours.

You immediately moan out. There was nothing like the feeling of her wet cunt against yours. 

You move your hips in unison, your clits hitting each others at the perfect time. The noise of grunting, moaning, and sex fill the room. You can feel the sweat dripping off of her, and your body is hot to the touch as well.

She looks down at your pretty pussy, admiring how it looks when she's fucking you. You see her smile. She's proud that she can make you feel this way.

She slowly slides her clit down to your entrance and teases you that way. In and out, ever so slightly. The feeling of her clit fucking you makes her legs shake. She enjoys this just as much as you do, if not more. She starts slow at first, but then picks up the pace. She has you screaming in pleasure in no time.

She resumes scissoring you. Her moans are matching yours by now. Curses and each others names are flying off of your lips.

Before you know it, the feeling to cum is upon you suddenly, and she is feeling the same way now.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum on me. I wanna make that pretty pussy cum on my cunt," Chloe stresses.

A strangled moan escapes from within your throat. Her actions and words are going to make you cum any second now.

She fucks you faster, your clit can't take anymore of this pleasure. Your walls begin to contract and you're cumming.

"Fuck!" Chloe shouts as she feels you squirt on her pussy. This triggers her orgasm.

She slows her movements, but doesn't stop. She shakes as she climaxes, her eyes fixated on your throbbing, dripping pussy.

She is absolutely soaked. Her thighs are drenched in her own fluids and yours. 

She lays down next to you, exhausted, and breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath.

You go to move to spoon Chloe, but notice that the comforter is soaked. 

"Uh, Chloe? I think," you laugh, "I think we need to change the bedding."

"Hm?" she hums.

She moves and notices as well. 

"Eh, no need to right now. We're not done yet, this is only a break."

You like the sound of that.


End file.
